ninja turtles and ponies? chaos
by blossomingstar
Summary: Twilight and her gang goes to equestria for a quest but get brought to the TMNT world and must find a way to get back. With shredder after their powers and them staying at the turtles place what could go wrong? Lots. Rated T for possible violence. Big four might also make an appearance.
1. unexpected events

**So this is my first fan fiction and I am not sure it will be good so I hope yall like it! Oh wait I don't own any of this except for the character Kitty who will most likely be introduced in the next chapter. So I hope you all like it and enjoy! CLANG! oops (tries to figure out how it works) sorry.**

xXx

chapter 1 unexpected events

"hey Twilight! Wait for us!" called Rarity as she tried to drag her luggage off the platform "some of us do not want to break a nail darling... Oh wait I forgot!" yelled Rarity just as she remembered she did not have to carry her bags and just levitate them.

"yeah, you can't just run off like that sugarcube! You need to calm down." Applejack said, as she flung her bags on her back.

"I'm sorry guys I'm just so excited!" squealed twilight as she skipped circles around the group. "I can't wait to see Celestia again and to be going on our first major mission." replied twilight as they got off the friendship express and headed towards the castle. 'And my first as a princess 'added Twilight silently

xXx

"so you all know whaaaat -!?"yelled Princess Celestia as a bright light filled the room. One of the mirrors(in the girls point of view) started glowing too and it was freaking out everyone.

"what was that?" asked Rainbow Dash

"ooh SPARKLY!" said pinkie as she tried to touch the mirror

"NOOOOO!" was the last thing anyone heard before the light went out.

 **So I hope you guys liked it and that the next chapter is just as good(hopefully better) than this one. please read and review so I have plenty of feedback. thx! :)**


	2. strange friends

"ugh... what happened...?" asked Twilight.

"I dunno... what happened to you twilight? WAIT. What happened to all of you. ...and me...?" squeaked Rarity just as she was coming around.

"What do you mean...ooh. I don't know. said Twilight as she began to look around. it looked like they were in an alley and...wait...was that graffiti? The place looked to be really dark scary and neglected and as Twilight looked around she saw that her friends were all lying around on the floor with weird hooves...wait those aren't hooves... and then she noticed a girl that looked to be about their age (assuming because they were the same height) that was gaping at then with her mouth opening and closing like a blubber fish.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? I saw a flash of light and decided to look and found you guys there after the flash...and what is wrong with your skin!?" asked the girl

"umm... I think so-"said Twilight just as she was interrupted by the girl who had a look of horror on her face.

"OMG That looks bad. are you ok? Seriously," the girl interrupted while staring at something on Twilight's head.

"What do you mean? asked Twilight as she went to touch her head. When she brought her hand back it was covered in blood.

"What happened you Twilight? and why do I feel sore all over my body? asked rainbow dash

"She doesn't know silly," replied Pinkie," Because if she did she would be saying theories and equations,"

"Hey...is that yall...?Woah! "yelled Applejack as she snapped awake," Are you ok Twilight? that looks reeeaal bad sugarcube."

"Yeah I'm fine I mean I don't feel anything...AAAHHHHH! okay...now it hurts-"whispered Twilight just as she passed out.

"I'll go and get help!" yelled the girl as she ran off.

xXx

"where to go where to go where to go..." mumbled the girl as she ran off only to bump into a friend of hers it was (non other than) April O'Neil.

"Hey what's wrong Kitty?" asked April as she ran up

"Oh its terrible April! I found these girls in an alley and one is injured really bad!"gasped Kitty

"I can try to get the turtles to help. But...they might not come," replied April as she dialed the number in her shell-phone," Hello...its me April...my friend found these girls in the alley and thinks they need help can you guys come?...ok great thanks for all your help...bye...(Hangs up)...okay take me to them.

 **So I hope you guys liked it and plz remember to review thx! :)**


	3. strange girls

**ok kitty here I will most likely be updating every day maybe every other day. if there is a change in these plans I will try and notify you. But right now I am thinking an update every week when school starts. And you should know kitty has cat ears and a tail...so without further ado the next chapter! thx! :)**

xXx

"So anyone know what that was about?" asked Leo as he hung up and turned towards his brothers who were crowded around him. He was with his brother in their "hideout" as it could be called and had just gotten a phone call from April.

"Well all I know is that we have to get there fast!" proclaimed Donny. " It sounds like that girl is in trouble!" so with that all the turtles rushed to the car and speed away.

xXx

 **MEANWHILE...**

"there they are!" shouted Kitty as she ran around the corner.

"Wait...Who? I don't see them." said April who was staring confusedly into the seemingly empty alley.

"Your here already?" asked Rainbow," That was faster than even me!"

"Who are you talking to...oh..." whispered Fluttershy who was trying to creep farther into the shadows.

"How can you not see them April? oh...wait...I forgot night vision oops," said Kitty rather sheepishly," Wait where is Twilight? Oh there she is. Is she feeling better?" She asked noticing that the blood was mostly gone.

"C'mon who are you talking to already?" asked April still not able to see the six girls in the alley.

"Oh right you guys can come out you know...she won't hurt you." said kitty. Turned out that was all the encouragement that the girls needed as they started creeping out of the shadows.

"Wait I thought you said that there were six girls...I only see 5" stated April

"Oh that's cause Twilight is still in the shadows, silly!" replied Pinkie," Hi my name is pinkie," Pinkie practically shouted.

"I already know all of your names but thanks any way." said April "That reminds me the-my friends should be here any minute" April corrected herself. And at that exact second the Turtles came bursting into the alley.

"Who is hurt?" asked Donny," We can take all of you but we need the hurt girl on the stretcher **-"** said Donny but not fast enough

"Hey, Yo!" shouted Mikey," Mikey is in the house!" everyone just stared at him thinking 'why now just wait...there is a CRISIS at hand!'Mikey just stared defiantly back until Twilight started moaning," Yo! what was that?!" asked Mikey as he scrambled to hide behind Leo.

"That was Twilight!" shouted Rainbow. She began creeping up on Mikey and then grabbed him from behind and yelled in his ear," SO FOCUS AND HELP HER!" at that all the turtles except Raph scrambled to get the stretcher and help Twilight onto it and into the car.

 **so that was the third chapter I hoped you guys liked it and that I get lots of good reviews! peace out yall!**


	4. confusion and darkness

**Hey guys I just realized that I forgot to mention that the turtles are in hoodies so NO ONE knows they are turtles except kitty, April, and possibly Casey if I choose to include him, sorry I haven't updated, I have been really busy with birthdays and cupcakes so sorry again and here is the next chapter!**

xXx

When they arrived at the hideout Twilight was immediately rushed to a bed and out came non other than Splinter! Which caused Rarity to pass out and the rest of the girls to scream for a very long time.( we're talking hours here ppl no it was more like 10 minutes)When they all calmed down Splinter introduced himself then started bashing the turtles and scolding them for bringing the girls there," WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Splinter screamed at his sons and then noticed all the girls and blushed a deep red while babbling about his rudeness and so on.

When he finally took a breath Pinkie decided it was time to talk," So...who are you?" asked Pinkie," .ratandturtles?"said Pinkie while everyone just gaped at her not catching even a word. Except for Rainbow she heard all of it.

She ended up tackling pinkie and hissing a her," Why are you telling them this...and since when were there turtles?!"

"Oh that's easy silly see how there backs bulge and they have only three fingers that means they are turtles," replied Pinkie while Splinter slugged his sons in the face with the reddest, angriest face ever known to rat kind.

"wait what..." said everyone who was a "pony" with a confused look an their faces.

xXx

After the confusion was all over (and the turtles were patched up) Pinkie explained everything. literally. While Rainbow and all the girls face palmed except Fluttershy who tried to hide behind her hair and Twilight who was still out cold. speaking of which...

"Oh My Gosh Twilight! we forgot you have to help her!" yelled Rainbow at Mr. Splinter while all the other girls started shaking in fear at a sudden presence in the room. The lights went out.

 **Ok so cliffy guys hope you liked it and will try to post chapter 5 today too. thx for all your support. Kitty is out!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**sorry guys I have decided to come back to this story later I don't have any inspiration and can't think of any plot lines if you have I deals please tell me in your reviews**

 **\- KITTY**


End file.
